


about time

by Misslaurenclifford



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Confessions, Happy Ending, I Love You, M/M, Protective Aaron, Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslaurenclifford/pseuds/Misslaurenclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert begs aaron to stay quite about the shooting but will aaron be able to keep his promise when he sees andy in public?</p>
            </blockquote>





	about time

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing so please go easy on me :) feel free to leave comments and any tips would be great

"so hang on a minute,for months you have known who shot you and you never thought to tell me?"aaron spat out as he paced the room,burning a hole into the floor of the woolpack  
backroom.his face was red and his teeth clenched,anger threatning to boil over.robert opened his mouth to speak but aaron interupted."i spent weeks in prison robert.  
i thought i was going down for life for the only crime i havent done.i even thought about topping myself"his voice trails off for the last few word and he looks to the  
floor,embarressed by his confession.robert steps forward and reaches out a hand but aaron flinches away,so instead rob decides to sit on the couch."i didnt want to believe  
them aaron.i tried so hard but vic and diane assured me you were the one.it broke me...to think the man who was supposed to love me could hate me so much he wanted me  
dead.and of course andy and ross werent all that keen to confess.as soon as i knew it wasnt you i got you out,i promise.the thought of loosing you compleatly turns my  
stomach...im sorry i put you through that."roberts words are slow and quite,almost defeated.aaron runs a hand down his face and takes a seat next to robert,siiting close  
enough for their legs to touch.robert turns and looks aaron in the eyes "i love you.i hate seeing you suffer but please aaron im begging you to let this go.incase your  
wondering i made sure ross got what he deserved;i held a gun at him and fired the only bullet i had at the window,of course he didnt know that.you should have seen his face."  
aarons eyes had glassed over by the time robert had finished,instantly wiping the smile off roberts face "i could have lost you rob,what if you di-"  
"i didnt"robert cut him off."im here"they shared a kiss,soft and gentle,before cuddling uo on the sofa just enjoying one anothers company.

 

4 hours later

the boys get ready and walk out of the pub hand in hand.they decided to head into hotten to lighten the mood since liv waas staying over at gabby's.as aaron turns round to lock the  
door andy and chrissie leave the cafe.whatever their talking about it must be good because neither of them can stop smiling.robert spots them and trys to distract  
aaron "so where are we heading first then,bar west?"aarons face falls as he turns round and is faced by the sight of andy now half way acrosss the street heading towards  
the pub.before robert has time to stop him aaron races of in his directionrobert hot on his heels knowing the next few minutes wont end well.to say the atmosphere  
between robert and chrissie is awkward would be an under statement."andy can i have a word?"aaron sounds calm.too calm."yeah"andy looks to chrissie,he looks uncertain  
"what can do for you"aaron shuffles on his feet and looks between the floor,robert and andy.rob can sense the anger rising in aaron but decides not to do anything.maybe  
this is what he needs."really its not much,i just wanted to know how long you were willing to leave me inside for a crime you know i didnt commit"chrissie chimes in now.  
"aaron what on earth are you talking about?"  
"aaron you said you would leave it,please" robert pleads  
"what chrissie?you mean hes not told you?andy got ross to shoot robert.ask him"then he spins on his heels and punches andy,knocking him to the floor with a bloody  
nose and a sorry look on his face.robert pulls aaron back to prevent him from going further.he squeezes his hand around aarons arm and leans him away to the wall  
outside the woolpack.as they walk away robert turns to see chrissie storming away with tears in her eyes leaving andy to pull himself up.hows he gonna explain  
that bloody nose to diane and vic?

"im sorry"said aaron now hes calmed down.his eyes are sad when he looks up to face robert."i shouldnt have done that when you asked me not to"robert exhaled as he sat  
next to aaron on the wall.his elbows are on his knees and his head in his hand,aaron looks at the floor and pulls his hoodie sleevs over his hands.robert instantly  
stops him,he knows all too well the thoughts goigng through his mind.his heart breaks a little knowing how ashamed aarons feels."nobodys even done anything like  
that for me before."aaron looks up,silence tears streaming down his face,"what d'you mean?"  
"nobodys ever stuck up for me like that,thank you."robert looks aaron in the eye,he cups his face and strokes away the tears with his thumb.the sadness in aarons eyes  
has been replaced with something else.something robert cant quite place."i love you robert and i could have lost you.andy could have taken you awa-"  
"wait"robert was compleatly frozen "what did you just say?"his eyelids were lined with tears and a huge grin was taking over his face.it was only then that aaron realised  
what he said to get robert the worked up.he turned to face his boyfriend and cupped one of roberts hands in his own "i love you,rob"  
a single tear glides down roberts face as he pulls aaron up and hugs him."ive waited months to here that" he pulled back and kissed aaron softly.roberts hands were  
resting on either side of aarons face and shivers ran down his spine as aarons hands ghost over his hips.they pull apart and slowly turn back towards the pub,arms linked.  
"i love you"  
"i love you too"


End file.
